A Reason To Be Unfair in Love
by ChiPee21
Summary: People can be desperate when it comes to love, they tend to do unreasonable things even hurting the ones they love, apparently I Eli Ayase is one of those people. This is a continuation of my other fic Love is the Reason but in Eli and Nozomi's POV Rated T almost cross to M


**Hello everyone this fic is a continuation of my other fic Love is the reason but in Eli's POV, so I suggest you read that one first.**

 **Please bear with the errors you are going to encounter**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

Winter has never been this cold for me in Russia, seriously I can't do anything right now but to sigh as I am deep in my thoughts while thinking where did I go wrong? We used to be so in love with each other at least that's what I believed, our days are always spent with happiness. Back then she always looked at me with so much affection but now all I can see is coldness in her eyes, it no longer contain the loving and caring gaze it used to have

"Eli its over... lets just accept the fact that things didn't work well for us..." the hell with that! I did everything to work things between us!... Eli calm down this is not the time to loose your temper you can still save this... you had sacrificed so many things for this relationship to work out... I took a deep breath and look at the girl in front of me

"no Kotori we can still save this... we can still save what we have..." I put my hand on top of hers..."we've been together for seven years! are you going to throw it away just like that!..." I started to raise my voice I am already in panic, I can't let things end up between us ..."Kotori!... please believe me that we can still fix this, we can still be happy"

"how Eli? what can you do in order to save our relationship?" she ask me as if telling me that there's no other solution. I won't give up on her no matter what, I will definitely show her that there is a solution to our problem that we can still save what we used to have. I close my eyes and gather enough courage, I know that what I am about to do is going to change my life instantly but still I am willing to take a risk. I took a deep sigh and showed her a small purple box

"marry me Kotori then we can fix this" I open the box that contain a white gold ring with a purple diamond on top of it. Kotori just look at the ring, for a moment her face is expressionless and I can't tell if she's happy or not "please marry me..." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze trying to convey my sincerity "Kotori I love you..."

"no you don't!..." I look at her in shock she never once raised her voice towards me, everytime we had a fight it was her who always make things okay for us..."Eli back then we..." she choke, tears are beginning to fall in her eyes..."b-back then we were just both stubborn enough to admit that we both made the wrong choice..."

"no Kotori..."

"we really don't love each other. It is obvious who's that ring really belong to after all purple isn't my color you know" she gave me a painful smile. I don't see the connection of purple in my marriage proposal is it because she don't like it? but this is the most beautiful ring in that shop and definitely the most expensive..." I knew that all this time you've already knew who you really love... so am I..."

I can't deny that part of what she had said. I just can't accept that I realize it too late, that I loose the person I love because I was so scared to admit my feelings for her maybe Kotori has a point, maybe I unconsciously bought this ring for her after all purple is her color

"but I chose you Kotori isn't that enough to prove myself?"

"its not, Im sorry Eli it is my fault please forgive me" Kotori stand up from her seat and was about to leave but I grab her hand and hold her in place

"wait Kotori!..." she look at me in confusion before I let go of her hand..."after this what are you going to do?..." I can see that she is surprise when she heard that but it was immediatly replace by a smile

"uhm... let's see" she put her hand under her chin while contemplating..."Im going to take her back...I'll make sure that Umi chan will be mine even though I have to beg her...I'll take her back" I don't know what to think about that but I can see that Kotori is serious, I wish I could be like that too... to have a courage to tell her what I feel..."you should do the same Eli, after all we had loose them already in the first place nothing is gonna change if we loose them again in fact both of us might end up happier this time..." what does she mean by that?...Kotori let out a small laugh before looking at me again

"what do you mean by that?..."

"it means you have to take Nozomi back" my eyes widen for a moment there before it turn into a smile I can't disagree with her on that...

"Kotori thank you..."

"anytime Eli chan..."

 _take Nozomi back huh..._

* * *

After Kotori and I broke up I made a decision to go back to Japan for all I know Kotori is already here trying to do what she had promised... anyways its been seven years since Ive been last here but I still do feel at home everytime I stay in this country the warm it offers is really something and being here today knowing that she is here too, I can't help but to form a small smile... I wonder if she still lives in the same appartment... I call for a taxi and immediatly made my way to the place where she live...

"just drop me in front of that building" I said to the driver...I looked around the place wondering if she still lives in this area. Now that I am finally in front of her door I suddenly began to feel very unusual, for some reasons her door seems to be bigger and heavier than it used to be. Knowing the possibilty of her presence on the other side of the door, I finally realize the weight of my past actions making my heart began to beat faster than it should normally do and walking away began to become my option. I tried to recompose myself this is no time to be a coward if things go smoothly there is a chance that we can start all over again, a chance for me and for her.

I knocked at her door three times but there is no answer, I knocked once again but this time I started to shout her name as loud as I can, not caring if I got an unwanted attention from her neighbors

"excuse me miss" I look at the direction of the voice and saw an old woman smiling at me "are you looking for Non chan?" I was so relieve when the old woman confirm that Nozomi is still living here "are you her friend?"

"yes ma'am, you see we didn't see each other for a long time" the woman nod her head in understanding "do you know where she is now? I wanted to see her so badly"

"I see, she must be at her studio right now perhaps I can give you its address after all Non chan has been a good help for me"

I thank the old woman and made my way to the address written on the paper, its a good thing that it is easy to find since the studio is name after Nozomi. I gather my confidence and was about to enter the studio when the door suddenly began to open, being flustered I immediatly hide behind the post and there I saw the most beautiful woman Ive been yearning my entire life, her hair is tied in a single braid my favorite hairstyle of hers, she's only wearing a simple dress yet she still looked gorgeous in anything she wears... I was about to take my step towards her when suddenly another person came out from the studio giving Nozomi an affectionate hug and a bright smile.

When I saw her my blood suddenly reach it boiling point and my usual calm demeanor is now gone, I will never forget those amber eyes and those shade of blue tresses that can much up the sea its my old friend Umi... who is now hugging Nozomi

When I saw them in that position hugging each other affectionately my heart began to beat painfully, thousands of conclusions began to form in my mind and most of them are negative.

"I'll see you again Nozomi... are you sure you don't need my help?"

"thank you Umi chan but Im fine"

"okay just take care of yourself"

Umi finally leave, thank God she did because I don't know what I might do if she stays longer to my liking, anyways I saw you closing the studio all by yourself I was so overwhelm by the sight of you, you truly grown to a beautiful woman, I am so absorbed on your beauty I unconciously made my way towards you... suddenly feeling my presence you momentarily halt from what you are doing and paid me your attention

"h-hey Nozomi, long time no see..."

damn it! so much for acting smoothly why do I have to stutter in all important occassions like this? well theres no helping me, I might as well carry the plan and woo her now

"E-Eli?..."

Eli? what happen to Elicchi? I know it is my name but why does it sounds so distant?

I can see that my sudden presence startled you, your mouth is hanging open and you've tried to form a coherent words but not a single one came out so I take it upon myself to do the talking

"nice place you've got here huh... anyways its been so long since we've seen each other, how about I treat you for a dinner and do some catch up?"

okay this is awkward Nozomi just keeps on staring at me, as if I am someone who rise from the dead...

"since when?... I-I mean long time no see Eli, I didn't know you're back in town"

 _again with the 'Eli'_

"hahaha I know right..."

I can feel the coldness in her voice and to top it all her fake smile towards me just make the matters worst on my side. I can no longer see the Nozomi that I used to know it feels like that we are now a total stranger with each other...

"but this time I'll be staying for good"

"I see... then welcome back but sorry I do have some things to do..."

There's no way that I will believe that, it is a very typical and very well used alibi to reject someone... there's no way that you could fool the current me with that, maybe in the past you will Nozomi but not this time, not when I had learn my lessons already...

"oh come on! Nozomi... its been so long, I miss you a lot Non chan..." I gave her my most charming smile while reaching for her hands and squeez it lightly to emphasize my desire. I bet my grin is reaching my ears seeing you contemplating my offer

"o-okay... but not now, I really do have some things to do"

"oh that's fine... but I need to have your number you know to keep in touch, may I barrow your phone for moment?"

I look at her hand that is holding her phone, following my gaze, Nozomi unconsciously hold the item tighter in her hand it only means that she's having a second thought which is not good I need to make sure that she is not going to give me her wrong number so she could avoid communication with me

"my phone?... o-okay"

I gave her a smile after she handle me the phone. I immediatly dial my number and when I felt my own phone's vibration in my pocket I go to her social media account and add myself as her friend

"I didn't know you've change your account, so that's why the other one is no longer active"

I can see that you're shock by my statemement. I know you had purposely delete that one to finally cut your communication with me

"Ah that... I forgot my password so I made a new one"

"I see... well it doesn't matter anymore I've already added myself as your friend now it is easy for us to keep more in touch"

"you did?"

Sorry but I can't let you avoid me anymore Nozomi if I really wanted you to be with me and be mine forever, then there's no other option but to force you to accept me in your life.

"yeah... anyways don't you have some things to do? sorry if I took up much of your time but I am really excited for our next meeting... I'll call you later take care okay"

Before we part I took a step closer in your way and embrace you tightly making sure to replace Umi's warm in your body

"t-thanks... you too Eli take care"

I watch your figure slowly dissappear in the crowd, I really wanted to keep you company much longer than I intended but I can't... I can't because it will be too unfair to ask. Nozomi... I know my presence is only hurting you now but please just give me a chance... a chance to little by little heal that heart...

* * *

Several days has passed since my encounter with Nozomi, as of now I am getting ready with our date, well I know it isn't a date for her but it is for me besides it is another given chance to fix everything we had lost along the way so I need to make sure that I am at my best...

I look at myself in the mirror, I purposely didn't wear a dress and just settle for a suit simply because I wanted Nozomi's beauty to stand out and of course to show her my gentleman side, I will show her that I am more manly than Umi. I give myself one last glance in the mirror to make sure everything is alright...

"This is it Eli, show her what you've got"

I finally made my way inside my car, it took me 45 minutes to make it in a high class restaurant that I can say Im proud myself to get a reservation through connections, this particular restaurant is said to be so famous that not even a politician can easily get a reservation, oh... and by speaking of connections here comes she is...

"Eli chan!... over here!"

"good evening too Honoka"

Seriously Honoka is so lucky to have Tsubasa as her partner in life, she no longer have to worry to starve to death considering her fiance is a billionaire

"thank you Honoka, you took care of everything I have nothing to worry about"

"come on! its nothing Eli chan, besides you got Nico to worry about"

 _what does she mean by that?_

Confusion must have shown on my face Honoka gave me a strain smile

"for some reasons she's mad at you"

 _can't blame her, I think I know the reasons for that..._

"well she's the head chef here... not even me or Tsubasa has a power over her well you can look around to see why"

Indeed this place is alive and full of high profile people... wait did she said head chef? is this mean that Nico is the reason why this place is so famous?

"I see I'll keep that in mind by the way is everything ready?"

"yeah! the VIP room is ready so as Nozomi!"

"I see, wait... did you say Nozomi?"

"she's 10 minutes earlier..."

 _crap! I wasted too much time!_

"I-I need to go Honoka!..."

I made my way to the VIP room that Honoka has reserved for us... I fix myself once again like I said I needed to be at my best

"Nozomi Im sor-..."

My world stop from spinning when I saw her, her beauty cannot be compared to the other girls I had encounter in my life...

"Good evening Eli, thanks for having me here"

I keep on staring at her, to be specific in her body. I know it is not the time to worship her but hell the purple dress she's wearing? complimented her beauty so as her figure very well, it is a good idea to have a VIP room for us because I don't know what I would do if I saw other people eyeing her...

"hello Nozomi sorry Im late..."

"oh no you're not, Im just early that's all, nice suit by the way"

"thanks..."

she kept on smiling at me, should I be glad? or should I worry?

"I see then have a seat... I've heard the food here is superb"

"I know, Nicocchi is a good cook after all"

"hahaha so you knew..."

well that kill the mood it is suppose to be a surprise but sigh~ I need to act normal. After our short conversation the food finally arrive. We talk about so many things including our past relationships

"so how are you and Kotori?"

I almost choke on my food hearing you asking that question Nozomi, why do you have to asked it so casually as if you were not affected? It hurts you now it only reminds me that it might be too late for us, that I came back for nothing... I know its my fault and all but at least show me that you're still concern about me and my past

"we're okay I guess, our friendship still remains the same after our break up"

"you're brake up? but I thought you love her Eli"

funny... that's what I thought too, though I can't deny that there were times it felt like I made the right choice of choosing her but still in the end? all of my lousy decisions kept on hunting me and Kotori as we leave our life getting on each other's throat... sigh all I can do is laugh at myself every time I remember that...

"Eli? are you alright?"

"haha sorry I space out...sigh well things didn't go well for us, maybe its because Kotori and I have different preferences in life or I don't know... but as a couple there were things that we don't get along with each and no matter how big or small it is... it always ended up in a fight, to sum it all we got tired with each other and realize we needed to end things between us"

"but you love each other right? isn't it enough for the two of you to stay together Eli"

but that's the problem Nozomi! we really don't love each other!... sigh~ I wish I could tell her that _I came back for you idiot_ but I can't knowing her guard is still up for me... now all I feel is an enormous regret knowing that I miss my chance to be with the love of life...

"I think you should talk to her Eli... maybe you and Kotori can still get back together"

ugh!... why do you keep on pushing me onto her Nozomi, Im here for you not for her, I know I have done you terrible things in the past but I am here now trying to fix everything for us but here you are being persistent on convincing me to get back with Kotori...

"I don't think so besides we had done the right choice. I mean what matters is that we save our friendship right..."

after I said that Nozomi finally stopped on convincing me but still I can see that she doesn't approved my past decision of breaking up with Kotori well to be honest I don't care about that. What matters to me is her approval of me getting back in her life.

"how about you? do you have someone special right now?"

I know I shoudn't asked her that question, clearly it is suicidal on my part her response might not be on my liking but I really need to know why she kept on pushing me... I wanted to know if there is already someone else in her life or in her heart...

"well about that... beep~"

Nozomi is about to answer when her phone rang and I don't know if I should be happy or sad being interrupted from the big revelation

"sorry, I'll just take this call"

I just nod my head in answer, Nozomi stand up from her seat and walk outside the VIP room to take her phone call. I can still hear a faint voice from the outside and being the curious me I just walk my way in the close door and tried my best to listen to whatever she and her call mate were talking about.

"Umi chan don't worry Im fine, she wont do anything to me so stop being a worrywart"

I heard Nozomi's laugh on the other side, so she's talking with Umi huh... that traitor!, if Nozomi is needed to be protected it shoud be from her not from me! I can protect Nozomi from any danger at least a hundred times better than her!

"Ne... Umi chan~ are you jelous..."

 _jelous? she has no right to be jelous!_

"I know, I know... Im sorry okay please don't be mad at me~"

Ugh! I think Im gonna throw up. I can't handle Nozomi flirting with another girl and to top it all with Umi. Please stop, I don't want to hear this anymore

"hai... don't worry I can take care of myself, bye I love you~"

 _I love you..._ those exact words kept on playing inside my head. She says I love you to her, Nozomi says I love you to Umi...

 _No... it can't be, Im too late_

 _she... she had found someone else_

The fact that I already lost Nozomi has been sinking little by little in my mind and although my brain is trying its best to accept the ugly truth in front of me. My heart kept on resisting it.

I just can't accept this! we used to be the perfect match for each other! everyone thought so but why!... why is this happening to me, why did she found someone else and for all of people it has to be Umi the person who manipulated me!

"Eli Im coming in okay, sorry to make you wait"

knowing that I might get caught on listening, I immediatly made my way to my seat while trying to fix myself erasing all the traces of agitation on my appearance

"its nothing Nozomi... uhm by the way if its okay to ask who were you talking to?"

"oh... ahm its no one just a client haha"

she lie, why does she need to lie? she never done that to me. She used to tell me everything that concern her, even her loneliness because of her parents absence I knew it all simply because she told me so.

"I see, well shall we continue our dinner?"

"okay... ah wait a minute, would you mind if I use the wash room first?"

"sure, I'll wait for you Nozomi"

A deep sigh has escaped from me after she leaves, tears are threatening to fall in my eyes but I wipe then off instantaneously. I acn't give up now... Umi doesn't deserve her! I am the one who understand her! who truly cared for her for years! Not even Umi can match all my love for Nozomi!... theres only me for her!

as I calm my inner turmoil, my line of sight falls on Nozomi's untouched drink, a sudden idea struck me. I search my bag immediatly and found the perfect instrument or bottles for my plan. I put at least to tablets in her drink, one is a sleeping pill the other one well... I think this should be enough to knock her down...

"Eli sorry to keep you waiting"

"no problem Nozomi, anything for you"

I gave her my most charming smile to hide my malice

"how about a toast for our long waited reunion"

come on drink it Nozomi don't give that confuse look just follow my idea

"okay if that's what you want Eli, then I suggest... cheers?"

"cheers"

I watch her gulp her drink little by little. I know theres something wrong with me but I guess

people can be desperate when it comes to love, they tend to do unreasonable things hurting their special someone and as much as I loath myself for admitting this, apparently I am one of those people.

 _Tonight Nozomi you will be once again mine..._

* * *

God she is so beautiful, everything about her screams 'perfect', she is like an angel that falls in the sky... sigh how I could I leave her behind and neglect her genuine side, I guess I was really dumb back then huh... well theres nothing I can do about that now... I might as well enjoy myself by watching her sleeping figure and maybe do some real talking you know while she is in deep slumber

"hey, how are you Non-tan, I know you're having the best time of your life right now"

How could I ignore you all this time?

"Do you think, I could be one of your model? well the cute and clever Elicchika has an infinite amount of charms in her sleeves after all"

she looks so peaceful her skin feels so soft as I caress her cheeks down to her lips... her lips that looks so inviting I wonder what it taste like to have those luscious lips on mine.

Without knowing it my face becomes closer to Nozomi meeting her lips with mine. Hai~ It feels like that I am in cloud nine... wait! I think I should stop! but then again this lips might had been belong to someone already, to be specific to Umi. No I should think positive, Umi used to hate affectionate contacts, theres no way that she could take the next step, after all she is a very conservative person...

 _how about Nozomi?_

well Nozomi might be a mischievous person but she's the type of person who considers peoples feelings and someone who respects others decisions. To sum it all theres a high possibility that both of them haven't taken the next step...

"sigh.. what a relief..."

I watch Nozomi's sleeping form once again at least having that kind of conclusion lift some heavy weight in my heart, seriously I can't imagine me not being her first time.

 _wait... I can be her first time_

As I watch her an idea struck me, I no longer have to wait, she's already here in a flesh, why do I have to wait when the person I love and dreamed of is already here in front of me? haha how dumb can I be?

slowly I lower my head and tentatively kiss her neck down to her collar bone. Her smell is so exotic definitely one of a kind. I look at her once again then kiss her forehead, her cheeks then finally her lips. Unlike the kiss before this is a deep one, I am definitely pouring all my feelings and love for her in this action.

"Eli... wh-at yo... doing-"

I can see that she regain her conciousness somehow, but I don't have to worry about that since one of those two pills that I put at her drink isn't only a sleeping but a drug that will make someone brain process slow.

"Im here Nozomi... don't worry I'll be gentle with you, I won't hurt you again Nozomi..."

"n-no... sto- don't want this"

Nozomi plead but it only falls into deaf ears, my excitement got the better of me... I can still feel some small resistance from her but only weak ones. Her action only excites me more, I momentarily stop from my current activity and admire my work.

"god you are so beautiful Nozomi, I am so glad that you will be mine"

I resume to my previous activity but this time my hands finds it way to her dress as I slowly remove it to her body... what welcome me must be the most beautiful piece of art that I won't let the world to see for it is only a sight that belongs to my eyes...

"prepare yourself Non-tan for I will give you a night full of passion and love"

my lips form a smile while I worship every part of Nozomi's body...

 _I won't let you go again..._

 _I'll give the love you deserve all this time..._

 _Tonight will be embedded forever in your body, in your soul and in your heart..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story, your opinions and comments are welcome as always. The next chapter for this will be on Nozomi's POV but it might take a long time since you know "work" is occupying my time**

 **bye...**

b


End file.
